Wild and Free:what's happening in the Prestige High School
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Tout le casting de OUAT, ils sont jeunes mais pas tout nécessairement libre. A vrai dire, leur seul point commun est qu'ils essaient tout de cacher leurs petits secret et les squelettes dans les placards. Mais n'publions pas que c'est une école privée qui vise la perfection dans tout les domaines mais tout le monde sait qu'enseigner à des adolescents n'est pas chose facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Le 30 Juillet, à 16h à l'école Prestige For Perfection In**

 _« Aujourd'hui est un jour très important, pour nous tous ! Non… DING !Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis en ce jour très important… DING ! Je disais donc… que…. Ah enfin ! »_ Passant une main de fer dans ses cheveux bruns, elle resta impassible, si ce n'est l'effroyable rictus qu'elle dégaina en se tournant vers l'objet de son agacement.

Cora Mills est sans aucun doute une femme très puissante.

Proviseur du plus prestigieux et sélecte établissement, perdait pourtant patiente face à son ami. Si on peut dire ainsi car, sur cette terre il n'y existe pas de femme plus infâme qu'elle, ne souciant de rien mais ses propres intérêts. Tout compte fait Léopold n'est pas un ami, il l'est l'homme qui avait le don de toucher sa corde sensible, l'homme qu'elle détestait sûrement autant qu'elle aimait mais aussi et surtout l'homme qui l'avait rejeté et remplacé pour une autre. Un homme très semblable à elle sur de nombreux plans : la soif de pouvoir, l'orgueil, la rancune ce qui fait la différence ou du moins qui fait la différence ? Sa fille, Marie-Margaret Blanchard. La seule, l'unique la prunelle de ses yeux, et à ceux de la brune lui faisant face, sa plus grande faiblesse.

 __ « Léopold que me vaut le… disons l'honneur de te voir ?_

 __ Tu sais bien que l'honneur est uniquement pour moi. »_

Même après toutes ses années, Cora ressent encore des sentiments pour Léopold, quoi de l'amour ? du désir ? Peut-importe puisque l'amour et tous autres sentiments que la haine sont des faiblesses mais comment ignorer cette énorme tension entre eux, comme si tous les non-dit formaient une barrière étouffante chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce. Se ressaisissant, elle reprit la conversation d'une voix aussi ferme que froide.

 __ Trêve de mondanité que veux-tu !?_

 __ Qui te dis que je veux de quelque chose, Cora ?_

_ _Quoi ! Ta solitude te réduit au point de venir épier mes gestes à la veille de la rentrée ? Tu es vraiment pathétique !_ C'était peut-être son ton ou le fait que Léopold n'avait pas vu sa fille bien-aimée depuis un certain temps, mais la remarque le vexa au plus haut point, donc bien-sûr il s'empressa de riposter :

 __ « Et la solitude, tu connais bien ! Toi qui a le cœur aussi austère que vide, même dans la pauvre taverne où tu étais serveuse, il y'avait des ivrognes plus chaleureux. »_

Bien que son égo soit toujours froissé, il faut avouer que voir le sourire prétentieux s'effaçant de son visage, avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

 __ En parlant d'ivrogne, comment va Madame King ? A-t 'elle été suffisamment sobre ses derniers temps pour t'apporter les papiers du divorce ou peut-être ne les a-t 'elle pas retrouvés dans la marre de crasse et de vomi qui l'accompagne partout où elle va. »_ Encore une fois, elle avait gagné pensa Cora.

 __ Tu n'as pas tort, je ne suis pas venu constater l'effet du temps sur toi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que notre accord tenait toujours. »_

Face au silence de l'ancienne serveuse, il reprit :

 __ « Un accord est un accord ! Je veux ce que tu m'as promis, je veux ce pourquoi je te permets de te pavaner sur ma propriété comme si elle était tienne._ (Plus il s'énerve, plus il se rapproche de Cora.) _Je veux ma partie du contrat et je la veux maintenant pas l'année prochaine ou je ne sais quand… Je LA veux maintenant !_

 __ Tendu ? Impatient ? La solitude te pèse vraiment à ce que je vois ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je respecte toujours ma parole. Ta partie du contrat est plus que prête mais faudrait-il déjà que tu sois capable de divorcer._

En vérité, Cora n'es pas si prête à remplir sa part du contrat. Il y'a quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait que votre ex, qui vous a quitté et que vous aimé toujours secrètement, veuille et insiste même pour épouser votre fille. Une partie de la femme, préfère se dire que ça ne la regarde pas, une autre que c'est trop bizarre, et une infime que c'est peut-être le charme et les atouts maternels transmis par ses soins qui l'attirent le plus. Mais peut-importe se poser des questions si futiles est contre-productif, donc comme la femme réfléchie, qu'elle a appris à être, elle applique une règle conservatrice. _Faire patienter l'ennemi, pour réfléchir, distraire la cible pour choisir._ Dans ce cas, Léopold est à la fois la cible et l'ennemi.

Mettant fin à la conversation rapidement mais pas sans se lancer de dernières pics, ils quittèrent tous deux le terrain près de l'accueil, où Cora répétait initialement son discours d'entrée.

 **Le 30 Juillet, à environ 17h30 à l'école**

 _C'est si calme_ pensa Régina. Le soleil glissait lentement mais sûrement vers l'horizon, ne laissant que des rayons lumineux à travers la dense forêt. La lumière fortement tamisée par l'épaisseur et la densité des bois, se transformait plutôt en douce lueur doré, rendant la forêt aussi accueillant que réconfortante. Malgré la température relativement chaude d'été, ici plus on s'enfonce dans la forêt et puis il est frais. Ainsi la jeune fille marche paisiblement, respirant à plein poumons l'air pur et pourtant si particulier de la forêt. Régina se dirigea vers une source d'eau, dans la forêt, une ou l'eau est aussi pure que fraîche. Elle se trouve près de l'arbre que Régina a planté il y'a de cela des années, une vague de souvenirs et d'émotions déferla sur la jeune femme au souvenir du pommier. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugié à au creux de l'un de ces arbres majestueux dans le passé ? Combien de nuits, avait-elle passé, bercé uniquement par les doux bruits de mère nature ? Et même après toutes ces fois, elle trouve chaque fois plus de réconfort, ici. Ici, au moins, personne ne l'avait rejeté, jamais. Au contraire, ici, l'herbe épaisse lui avait servi d'oreiller et ces lianes par-là, de jeu, de divertissement. La seule chose ici, qu'elle ne supporte pas ce sont les oiseaux, contrairement à cette Marie-Margaret. La fille de cette infâme…. Le flot de ses pensées est interrompu par un bruit. Un bruit de vélo ? Non un bruit, bien plus mécanique !

Voilà, prise de panique elle enjambe les imposantes racines d'un arbre, et se cache dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'efforce tout de même de rester silencieuse afin d'observer l'intrus.

 _« P*tain de b*rdel de sh*t ! Fallait que cette m*rde m'arrive à moi ! P*tain ! »_ Bien que les paroles soient en elles-mêmes explicites du genre de personnages qui se trouvaient dans ces lieux. C'est par la voix, qu'elle reconnue l'homme qui venait troubler son repos : Léopold. Elle qui justement se lançait dans une description mentale de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles, elle n'aimait pas sa fille. Voilà que son père apparaissait comme par magie ! Pouf ! Le tour de magie serait supportable si seulement, ce vieux lapin pouvait disparaître plus vite qu'il n'était apparu. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas ! Au contraire, Léopold s'appuya sur sa voiture et vérifia le réseau avant de se mettre à parler à haute voix. Au début, Régina craignait avoir été démasquer, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul.

 __ Ah, j'enrage ! J'enrage ! Cette femme n'est qu'une sorcière et j'aurai ce que je veux ! Avec ou sans son aide ! Je veux ce qui m'a été promis et je l'aurai peut-importe ce que Cora en dira !_

Cora ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

 __ Cora, Cora !? Pourquoi a-t 'il fallut que tu sois si têtue ! Nous aurions pu être heureux toi et moi ! J'aurai même accepter la batarde mais ton amant se pavanant telle un paon dans mon royaume, disant à qui veux l'entendre que la future Reine de mon empire portait son rejeton jamais !_

Quoi ?! Cora et lui avaient donc…Beurk, écœurant, mais ça voudrait dire que sa mère était déjà enceinte de Zelena sa sœur, au moment où il était ensemble. Qui est donc le père ? Et franchement, pourquoi diable est-ce que Léopold se sentait-il obligé de parler de lui come ci, il était un roi du royaume ! Pourquoi la Forêt Enchantée pendant qu'on y est !

 __ Peut-importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous je la veux !_

Mais quoi donc ? Une bague, une propriété, une lettre. Quitte à parler tout seul, ne pouvait-il pas au moins parler correctement !

 __ Je veux la fille ! La fille qui intéresse tant ce maudit Gold ! Même si j'ignore encore qu'est-ce qui l'a rend si précieuse ! Je la veux ! Oh, j'enrage !_

Dire que Régina était intéressée serait un euphémisme, captivée elle ne se rendit immédiatement compte du rire qu'elle lâcha quand Léopold en disant à quel point il enrageait, frappa la voiturette de golf, qui sous le coup et l'effet de la pente recula brusquement. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus contenir son rire, la voiturette continuait sa course à reculons malgré les efforts de Léopold pour la freiner, arrivé sur un plateau elle se stoppa contrairement à Léopold qui continua, jusqu'à foncer dans un arbre et retomber à plat ventre pile dans une flaque de boue.

Une fois debout, le « roi » honteux demandait férocement :

 __ Qui va là ?_

Après, quelques minutes d'insistance face à la forêt, l'homme finit par se diriger vers où il avait cru entendre du bruit ! Malheureusement pour elle, vers l'endroit où elle était. D'ailleurs maintenant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien cachée qu'elle ne le pensait. Plus que quelque pas et il la verrait, et alors seul dieu pourrait l'aider. Quand soudain de l'autre sens, apparut un jeune homme, bruns avec les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Il s'approcha et se présenta. Malheureusement, Régina se trouvait trop loin ! Maintenant elle ne soucie plus de la précarité de sa « pseudo cachette » mais du fait qu'ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouïr le nom de son sauveur. C'est en voyant Léopold hésiter qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait partir, profitant de la distraction offerte par le beau jeune homme, elle longea le puissant arbre avant de courir vers la muraille de pierre sui sépare l'école des bois et de la franchir sans un bruit.

 **POV de ROBIN :**

Je marchais pour rejoindre mon camp. _Il fait un peu chaud, je vais remplir ma gourde à la source du pommier._ Quand j'entendis une série de jurons venant du sentier près de la muraille. _Encore ses étudiants ! Non, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça ! Demain tu seras l'un d'entre eux !_ Je continuai à marcher, coupant à travers les bois sans peine. Après tout, j'ai grandi ici, dans ses bois, ils me connaissent comme personne d'autre ne le fait. Vraiment personne, à part peut-être ma troupe et…. _Qu'est-ce que s'était ?_ Je me dirige vers le bruit, et vois un homme courant après une mini-voiture de golf pour qu'elle s'arrête. Aw, elle s'arrête mais pas lui, enfin théoriquement il fût freiné par la nature, effectivement un arbre en pleine gueule, suivit du bain de boue faciale : ça calme. Mais je suis autant surpris que fasciné en l'observant. Elle est belle, très belle. Même accroupi et tapis dans l'ombre, elle est magnifique. Tout comme son rire : cristallin, doux et si attirant. La légère rougeur de ses joues, quand elle réalise qu'elle dû rire trop fort, lui confesse un air enfantin, mignon. Tellement adorable ! C'est pourquoi quand l'homme furieux se rapproche d'elle, il n'hésite pas un instant et signale sa présence. Après voir réparer, la mini-voiture qui soit dit en passant n'avait rien d'important, l'homme, Monsieur King, retourna là où la belle jeune fille se trouvait. Au début, il prie peur ! _Que faire si elle est toujours là ?_ Mais se souvint n'avoir que l'éclair du reflet de ses cheveux quand elle facilement sautée par-dessus le muret.

Enfin, après s'être assuré que le l'homme saurait rentrer chez lui à bon port, il se dirigea vers son camp, pas sans faire un petit détour à une certaine source.

 **POV Narrateur :**

Régina parvint à la source avant le jeune homme, et s'y abreuva avant de s'allonger paisiblement à l'ombre qu'offre les majestueuses branches de son pommier. Elle était en osmose, un bras replié sous sa tête, épargnant à ses cheveux soyeux le toucher de la boue, tandis que l'autre main apportait à sa bouche le fuit juteux qu'elle venait de cueillir, son équilibre sur la branche était en effet admirable. Il n'y avait aucun bruit étranger.

Mais pourtant, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus seul. Elle ne sentait pas en danger, elle avait simplement senti la chaleur irradiant à côté d'elle.

De son côté Robin, sentit simplement l''effluve délicate qu'il avait senti derrière l'arbre près du muret. Mais riant à son propre acharnement ni prêta pas plus attention, quand il entendit un bruit sec suivit d'un petit gémissement. Déposant, sa gourde, il se dirige silencieusement vers l'immense pommier, en arquant d'ores et déjà son arme. _Ça doit être mon imagination !_ Puis de nouveau les mêmes bruits, le silence est soudain une pomme tomba, surprit il lâcha prise et rapidement le flèche transperça la pomme de par-en-par avant de se planter dans un arbre. Le temps que la flèche atteint sa cible, Régina dégringola de la branche, et entama sa chute. Par miracle, elle tomba juste dans les bras de Robin qui stupéfait les avaient ouverts en entendant le bruit. Après qu'ils se soient longuement fixés, Régina se ressaisit et s'écartant vivement de ses bras. Trop vivement puisqu'elle trébucha en arrière et faillit tomber à nouveau, mais encore une fois des bras forts la maintenaient en équilibre. « _Et de deux_! » Murmura-t 'elle. Une fois qu'il l'aida à reprendre équilibre, leurs yeux étaient de nouveaux l'un dans l'autre. « _Jamais 2 sans 3 Milady »_ Dit-il à voix basse. Complétement, hypnotisée Régina ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu, et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

 __ « Je vous demande pardon ?_

 __ Heu, et bien j'ai demandé si votre cheville est blessée ?_

 __ Ma cheville ?_ Elle ne semblait remarquer que maintenant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait effectivement, gênée elle rougit et baisse la tête faisan mine de contempler les dégâts fait à son jean dans son accident.

 __ Vous faites-elle mal ?_

 __ Heu… Oui, un peu mais rien de grave ! (Décidemment Régina ressaisit-toi !)_

 __ Je suis désolé._

 __ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui ai voulu cueillir une pomme._

 __ Je peux vous comprendre, elles sont vraiment bonnes !_

 __ Hé ! Vous n'êtes qu'un voleur, ces pommes ne sont pas à vous !_

 __ Si elles ne sont pas à moi, elles ne sont pas non plus à vous ! Mais on pourrait dire qu'elles ne sont à personne et tout le monde serait content !_

 __ Mais elles sont à moi !_ Face au sourire enfantin de l'homme e, face d'elle elle céda. _(Oh, ses fossettes les choses les plus mignonnes que j'ai vu sur cette terre)_

 __ Alors Milady ?_ Elle est si mignonne quand elle fronce des sourcils comme ça.

 __ Très bien, vous pouvez continuer à vous servir mais si attention si vous abîmer l'arbre je jure que…_

 __ J'en prendrai comme je l'ai toujours fait, voyez ces herbes là au sol, il faut les laisser entourer l'arbre, mais ne pas pousser dessus sans quoi…._

 __ Sans quoi, elles envahiront tout l'arbre et se nourriront du sucre des pommes, je sais._

 __ Voilà qui est intéressant, en fait je suis Robin, Robin des Bois à votre service._

 __ Ravie, je suis Régina Mills et à ce propos je dois y aller !_

 __ Je vous accompagne, je ne vais pas vous laissez boiter comme une malheureuse._

 __ Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas une jeune fille en détresse !_

Dans une pièce à l'accueil, Cora Mills bouillonnait encore de sa discussion avec Léopold, peut-importe ce qu'elle avait promis, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Bien sûr ça nécessiterai du temps, de l'argent et des contacts. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps mais n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin car s'il y'a une chose que personne ne devait oublier c'est que _Cora Mills est sans aucun doute une femme très puissante._


	2. Chapter 2

**1 er Septembre**

 **Lever du soleil, quelque part dans la forêt .**

Robin prit ses sacs et pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui soupira au poids de ceux ci.

 _Franchement qui a besoin de tant de sac?_ Il se remit à marcher.

 _Qui a besoin d'autant de vêtement? De tee-shirt en coton, de polo et de pull?_ _C'est décidé, je vais abandonner certains sacs._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, pas un,pas deux mais trois sacs atterrirent contre un arbre. Il sourit, remet les autres sacs sur son dos et repart dans sa direction quand à peine 3 pas plus loin, il entend:

 _" Robin James Robert Locksley. Pas un pas de plus"._ Surpris, il se figea en entendant la voix aiguë derrière lui. La voix se rapproche en continuant:

 _" Tu as intérêt de ramasser ces sacs aussi vite que tu les balancés!"_

Pour ne pas exciter le courroux maternel, Robin fait volte-face et ramasse les trois sacs d'un seul geste et les serre contre lui comme une protection pour les éventuelles conséquences physiques tout en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'il abhorre à chaque bêtise et toute les fois où il est pris en flagrant délit.

Après quelques instants, il ne peut plus supporter le silence et le regard intense de sa mère.

 __" Je suis désolé Maman. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû le faire ."_

 __ " Faire quoi Robin?",_ elle appuie bien sûr son prénom.

_ _" Balancer les sacs? Contre un arbre?",_ sa mère fronce les sourcils à son ton incertain.

 __ " Ça ira cette fois!"_ Elle soupire. " _Robin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Et n'ose pas me répondre que rien ne te dérange !"_

 __ " Maman! Rappelle moi pourquoi je dois aller dans cette école? !_

 __ "Robin, c'est sans doute la meilleure école de tout le continent!"_

 __ " D'accord. Rappelle moi pourquoi je dois aller à l'école quand je pourrais rester m'occuper de toi, des hommes, du camp. Vivre comme on l'a toujours fait: dans la nature?!_ " Le visage de sa mère fait miroir au sien. La même forme du visage, des yeux bleu perçant, le nez droit, les fossettes. Robin a toujours pensé qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Et elle a toujours dit qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. Il n'a jamais pu contredire puisqu'il n'a aucun souvenir de son père. Même pas l'ombre d'une voix ou d'une chaleur paternelle. Rien.

 __ " Robin. Tu sais bien pourquoi. S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille alors si toi aussi tu ne veux pas partir. ….Tu comprends je….je ne pourrais pas. Nous sommes en danger."_

La pauvre femme semble au bord des larmes.

 __ " Maman. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je vais me protéger la forêt en étant cloîtrée dans un asile pour riche!"_

 __ " Robin"_ Le ton de sa mère est assez pour la dissuader Robin de prolonger l'argument.

 __ " Très bien maman. J'y vais mais sache que je ne suis pas d'accord et que j'y vais principalement pour te faire plaisir!"._

 __ " Et je t'en remercie, mon chéri. "_

 __ " Et que je détesterai cette endroit de tout mon coeur. Je déteste déjà cette prison dorée pour adolescents riches et prétentieux."_

 __ "Comment peux - tu en être si sûr Binbbin?"_

 __ " Ok, d'abord maman. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça et je le sais parce que ces gens là ne sont pas comme moi. Et je n'aimerai aucun d'eux. Je hais cette école de toute mon âme!"_ Le dégoût dans sa voix ne fit qu' amuser sa Mère davantage. Quel naïveté!

_ " _Binbbin c'était comme ça que ton Papa t'appelait!"_

 __ "Peter ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça! "_

 __ " Robin tu sais bien ce que je veux dire! Je parle de Robert ton père!"_

 __ " Mon père est celui qui a nourri, logé et protégé ma famille. Pas celui, qui nous abandonné ma mère et moi. Et certainement pas celui qui la battait, celui qui est parti en volant et pillant NOS affaires. Alors non Robert n'a pas été et n'est pas mon père!"_

 __ " Robin…."_ Bien sûr, Robin se sent coupable de mettre sa mère dans un tel état mais sur ce sujet il ne veut rien entendre. Cette personne n'est pas un père pas même un homme. Rien. Même les animaux se traitent mieux entre eux.

Peu importe mieux vaut ne pas penser à ce genre de chose.

_ _"Maman peu importe. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que les filles la bas on des griffes à la place des ongles et des cros à la place des dents!"_ Sa mère se met à rire devant les mimiques ridicules de son fils.

 __ Et comment buveraient-elles dans leur minuscule tasse de thé avec ça! Tu verras qu'elles sont très belles et certainement plus nombreuse qu'au camp. Et puis les gens doivent penser la même chose des filles qui vivent dans la forêt!"_

Elle n'a sans doute pas tort là!

 __ " De toute façon je ne suis pas intéressé!"_

Sa mère le regarde curieusement.

_ _" Ah et pourquoi? Marian t'a rendu ton statut de célibataire que je sache!"_

Le voilà, le sourire malicieux que sa mère fait dès qu'elle lui parle de fille ou qu'elle a espionné une de ses conversations.

 __ " Comment tu sais ça maman! Non, laisse moi deviner! Un arbre te l'a dit! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est bouleversée pour l'instant elle m'a simplement dit que je suis célibataire maintenant!_

Le déni est profondément marqué sur son visage.

 __ " Ah mais comment! Tu ne l'étais pas déjà!"_

Sa mère n'a jamais apprécié que Marian et lui soient ensemble.

 __ " Maman, pas encore!"_

Étant donné que Marian est déjà promise au fils de Nottingham. A quoi bon? Ça ne te donnera que des idées folles. Comme l'enlever et vous enfuir loin par exemple. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait toujours dit.

 __ " Non non! Il n'y a pas de bague à ton doigt ni au sien ! Pour moi tu étais déjà célibataire! Et puis qui sait le jeune fille du pommier changer peut être ça!"_

 __ " Maman! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d' épier les conversations des gens!"_

 __ " Mon chéri, tu sais bien que dans la forêt ça résonne! Et que quand ça résonne n'es oreilles sonnent!"_

Robin rit de bon coeur et sa mère le suivit à gorge déployée et ensemble, ils traversent la forêt. Robin jette un regard pas si discret en apercevant le pommier ce qui lui vaut un sourire malicieux de sa Mère. Puis, ils arrivent à la muraille qui sépare l'école des bois et s'arrête.

 __ "C'est trop dangereux pour toi de traverser maman!"_

 __ " Je sais mais mais j'aimerai tellement t'accompagner mon chéri ! Comme tu as grandi! Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi!"_

Sa mère cligne des yeux pour essayer de dissimuler les larmes qui arrivent.

_ _" Merci maman. Je t'aime. Je ne vous deceverai pas! Prends soin de toi. Du camps. Et si JAMAIS vous avez besoin de QUOIQUE CE SOIT ! N'hesite pas!"_

 __ "Je sais! Je t'aime Robin James Robert Locksley! Âme !_

 __ "Moi aussi maman! Moi aussi! Coeur !"_

Robin saute par dessus le mur et attend d'entendre sa mère s'éloigner en reniflard un peu. " âme-coeur" ça a toujours été leur façon de se dit au revoir. Petit, ils s'amusaient à le faire quand sa mère devait partir, l'écho dans les bois prolongeait le jeu à l'infini


End file.
